thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Ages Part One - The 105th Hunger Games
The Capitol killed all past victors after the 99th games, and anyone who so much as gave the peacekeepers an ugly look was executed in a mandatory viewing. Anyone with a record of breaking The Capitol's rules was also executed. Clean slate, no rebels to be found, districts started to stop the rebellion after the execution's became more common. And, these times were known as The Dark Ages. This, is part one of a series of games in seemingly the darkest, coldest, worst times of Panem. All sixteen districts from Capitol, Zero, to 13, and 14. There is no hope for anyone. It's the fifth year of these terrible times, and under President Greg Apricot, whose first order as president was to execute the victors, has only begun his dirty work. ''' I was here a long time ago but im back and sure no one remembers me but pls join and max of 4 tributes minimum of 2 Tributes District Capitol Male: Christopher Olympus Female: Bridget Idylwyld District 0 Male: Jack Wang Female: Crystal Sagittarius District 1 Male: Mercury Kwildor Female: Anabelle Olympus District 2 Male: Mario Iris Female: Genevieve Azarling District 3 Male: Cauter Dumont Female: Jayda Idylwyld District 4 Male: Milton Apple Female: Nymph Mere District 5 Male: Marshall Vinewood Female: Dana Pierce District 6 Male: Xerxes Pitch Female: Juila Bernard District 7 Male: Boston Van Ackerton Female: Brianna Burrs District 8 Male: Michael Storm Female: Lilah Jöllenbeck District 9 Male: Quentin Ryes Female: Corin Greer District 10 Male: Solar Powers Female: Lunar Powers District 11 Male: Alexander Olympus Female: Posia Courtier District 12 Male: Hale Olympus Female: Alexis Olympus District 13 Male: Luigi Iris Female: Rosalind Bree District 14 Male: Eugene Watson Female: Vesta Furnace The Arena The tributes will surround a volcanic rock shaped with a set of stairs. The cornucopia will be in the center. Around the rock is a mile wide island with nothing but water, and a 4 yd wide platform of sand that reaches to the other islands around it. There are three islands, each has a river, but more importantly, each one has a different biome. Snow, Forest, Desert. Alliances '''Careers: Christopher Olympus ©, Bridget Idylwyld ©,Crystal Sagittarius (0). The Olympus, Courtier love alliance: Hale Olympus (12), Posia Courtier (11). Cross District Pact: Jack Wang (0), Michael Storm (8), Eugene Watson (14). Power: Solar Power (10), Lunar Power . (10) Different Sizes: Cauter Dumont (3), Dana Pierce (5), Boston Ackerton (7), Corin Greer (9), Olympus DNA: Alexis Olympus (12), Alexander Olympus (11). Loners: Xerxes Pitch (6), Nymph Mere (4), Rosalind Bree (13), Jayda Idylwyld (3), Lilah Jöllenbeck (8). Day One (BB) Crystal Sagittarius (0) I've got a plan. I'm gonna get the first kill! But I stop and look at the cornucopia, there are crates that are precious and items inside. Then, I see the most amazing thing in the world. A bow and arrow leaning on the cornucopia the closest it could possible be to me without drawing suspicion. The countdown begins, and Milton (4) yells, " I won't give the capitol pleasure of my death!". And with that, he jumps off his platform and instead of an explosion there is an opening and his platform falls into the volcano. The cornucopia is right in the middle of the funnel of a volcano. With 4 stairs in opposite directions leading up to it. The countdown reaches 40, 39, 38..... Jayda Idylwyld (3) ''' Apparently, no one wanted to be an Anti so im stuck going solo. But it's fine, I spot the cornucopia, and a plan pops into my head. Grab a pack and run. Suprisingly, Vesta (14) is actually ready to run into the action. I assume it's to not appear weak to her alliance members. I look just one platform to my left and i'm standing next to the worst person possible as she stares at me back, a sinister smile on her face, as the countdown reaches 15, 14, 13, 12..... '''Michael Storm (8) Man I can't wait! I spot a knife on the first step towards the cornucopia, and I develop a plan. GONG Quickly, I run to the sweet blade with it's shiny iron and black leather for a handle. Julia (6) picks it up first and turns to kill me. A give out a small chuckle at her when I easily dodge her terrible swing at me twist her arm, and take the knife while I push her of the steps and she falls to the lava screaming and crying in pain. I look up to see Vesta (14) coming down the steps with a pack. I smile at her, " Don't be afraid, say your goodbyes and prayers." When I slice her neck, jump on top of her, and repeatedly stab her in the brain. I grab the pack and wait on the bottom of the stairs for my alliance to arrive... Annabel Olympus (1) Im at the cornucopia and grab 3 throwing knives of a rack and turn and throw one at Solar (10) he dodges it, and it lands into the head of Marshall (5). As Solar decides to run away with Lunar (10), The elephant of a boy, Marshall (5), falls forward but lands on his knees. Christopher ©, slices his head off with his sword and goes further down the stairs as he meets Mario (2). Mario is wielding a sword and pushes Christopher down, as he pulls his sword up to kill him we see an arrow, go through his head. He drops, dead. I turn and looks to see who was the savior of our leaders life and Crystal (0) is standing there with a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. I see Xerxes (6) leave with a pack, and Luigi (13) runs at Crystal for revenge while yelling," You little son of a!" He is cut off as Bridget © takes her hands and throws the boy into the lava. Hale (12) comes running in and dodges all of our attack's, and throws a spear into Genevieve's (2) heart. She falls into the lava as well, and Hale grabs 2 packs, and a sword. Jack Wang (0) Dang! I've missed my chance. There lies only one pack near me and my alliance rushes me to follow them into the nearest island biome. I grab the pack but, Quentin (9) has a dagger and stabs me in the shoulder. I fall back and curse loudly as my alliance rushes in to help. He jumps on me but I win the battle. I kick him in the face and he drops the knife and falls back blood dripping from his nose, clearly broken. I grab it and shove it in his head. He falls, dead. I run away as my alliance heads toward an island with a huge forest on it and we don't look back. Day 1 Aftermath Alexander Olympus (11) We have stayed on the edge of the island for over 2 hours since the bloodbath. Looking on for a chance to get some supplies. Alexis had suggested earlier that we head to one of the islands but it's stupid when you think about. Because, then what? The only way off that island is exactly back the way you came. And if careers head that way your doomed especially if your like us and have no supplies. Then I hear a some voices, multiple, in fact. It sounds like the boy from 14, and the boy from 0. I remember them now, Michael was with them too but I can't hear them. Why are they heading back to the careers at the cornucopia? " We need to get me a first aid kit for this. I can't take the pain! ", the boy from 0 says. I understand now, one of them got hurt in all the action of the bloodbath. Alexis (11) looks at me and mouths the question," Follow them? " I think about, and it's actually an alright idea. While they get supplies we follow behind and steal them! Genius! The alliance of three slowly creeps up towards the cornucopia and the volcano. One of them, Jack, I think is his name, has a bow! I have know idea how he got that, and in training he looked terrible to even hit the target at all, let alone the actual mark your supposed to hit. But, I understand his plan. You don't have to have good accuracy to shoot it far. He pulls it all the way back and hits a rock on the other side of the cornucopia. The careers lokk over that way and all of them run over there to investigate. I run up the stairs past all of them, and grab a sword. I look over at Alexis who has got two packs on her back and a bow with a quiver containing over a dozen arrows! I think were golden until I notice the careers yell, " Hey! Get them! " I think their leader Bridget © said it. We run away after Alexis hits Christopher in the foot. The other alliance goes to the forest while we decide to go the desert. Boston Ackerton (7) We're all hiding out in the forest island. We're terribly low on supplies. All we have is the pack I got with nothing but one can of beans, and a canteen. And Corin's (9) first aid kit. We have no plans to attack another alliance or raid a loners camp. But we desperately need something to keep us alive. Dana (5) finally speaks up. " We need to find someone without an alliance. We need to get more supplies." Corin (9) stops walking in the circle she has been for the past five minutes and talks back , " I agree. we're an alliance of 4 and barely have the supplies for a loner to survive a single night". I decide to try to make this alliance plan and see if they'll stick with it. " We could always raid a camp of a loner, or another alliance." After getting a few dirty looks for that idea I try to restate my plan in a better way. " I'm not saying we kill them, but raid them and leave them to die. " The others start to look at each other realizing this is our only hope. " I say we do it." Dana (5), says. " I'm in. " Cauter replies. We all look at Corin (9) the last person to say anything. " Well, if it'll help us not starve to death. I say we go for it. " I smile at the others. This may have gotten me a few leadership points. I really don't think we can make it without someone like me, suggesting these amazing ideas. Like the one I just made. " So, who is it going to be? We can pick Nymph (4). I saw her leave with a pack. " Cauter (3) says. Wasn't she, like, really good in training? The number runs through my head. A 10! A freaking ten and now Cauter wants to attack her at night. But, if I suggest something like that then the others will think we have an other choice and we really don't. " Okay. Which way did she go? " I ask. " She is here on the island. She went to the other side of it. " Cauter replies. We all start walking that way me, the only one that realizes how much danger we're in. Rosalind Bree (13) I am possibly about to do the most rebellious thing since these dark ages started. I have setup a trap, for the careers. I am still on the outskirt of the island that holds the cornucopia. I think my chances of winning back at the capitol have gone from 75-1 to 25-1. Because, I am holding a rope with a fire lit to my left. When the careers see the fire they will come to me, I will let go of the rope, and run away! But, once I do let go, 5 knives will drop from the top of my trap. I wait patiently, for the moment the careers come. I know that a couple will survive. I think a girl from district 13 with the lowest odds of winning out of all the tributes, killing a majority of the capitols little murderers, will be the biggest F you to the capitol. I tie the rope to a tree, and grab one of the remaining knives. I hear some rustles in the bushes and get my knife ready to cut the rope. I turn my head and instead of a pack of fearless psychos. I see a blonde haired boy, his hand in my pack and a smile on his face. Xerxes Pitch (6), is staring right at me. " Well, this is quite the setup you got here. " He says with almost a bit too much casual in his voice. As if we were just in the woods instead of a competition to the death. He looks around the rope and the knives up top before looking back at me with a new expression of concern on his face. " You were trying to steal from me. " I say. " What? No, I was trying to take a simple canteen, I noticed you seem to have quite a surplus amount of those." He replies. I don't know how smart this boy is but his presence is very unsettling. As if, he does know about my trap and doesn't seem to think I'll kill him. He is certainly not concerned but stumbling across me due to my low training score and inability with any kind of hand to hand combat weapon. " Are you gonna kill me?" I ask. My grip tightening on my knife, getting closer to the rope. " Why would I kill you? You have provisions of course, but, I, unlike others, choose to not be a part of these games. " He says waving his hand around. Whew, I have stumbled upon a tribute that has no plans to kill me. " You, however look like you have other ideas on how these games should go. " He says looking at the trap then back at me. Oh my goodness. If a boy from six can figure out one of my most complex traps, I clearly need better camouflage. " Listen, I would love to chat but this is where I was planning on making my camp sooo...?" He says. This boy is trying to manipulate me to get my camp. " Ah, forget it. I would much rather sleep in the trees to keep an eye on the cornucopia wait for an opening to steal a thing or two. So, bye! " He replies. And just like that, he walked off like a stroll through the woods. And I couldn't help but like him with his beautiful looks and his amazing personality I found myself drooling over a boy who just tried to steal from me..... Day 2 Christopher Olympus I have recovered from my injury, and I spotted a fire near the end of the island. We are heading over there right now. I swear to god, when I find Alexis I will kill her myself. We walk into a clearing where we spot Rosalind (13) with a knife and some rope. "Hey. Dumb thirteen girl! How's about this strategy? I'll just hide on the edge thinking I can handle the biggest career pack since the 98th Hunger Games!" I say. And all the others laugh along with me. " I think that's a good idea since I know how stupid careers are." She replies smirking. This girl has messed up now. We all charge her when she cuts the rope, and I hear several bodies hit the floor. I turn, and I see Mercury (1) dead and Annabelle (1) dead. BOOM! BOOM! Then I start hearing a steady sound of wasps. When Rosalind tries to run away but falls, we all charge again. "Hey!" Someone says from above. I look up and see a blonde boy, the one from six I think throwing an entire nest onto us. The others start screaming, and Brianna (7) automatically falls on the ground being stun and she stops moving. BOOM! I'm not being stun at all, in fact i'm conscious enough to see Xerxes (6) being stun but still carrying Rosalind. And screaming in pain, while never letting her go. The rest of us start heading back to the lake. And I am forced with the task of helping the others. Nymph Mere (4) ' I wake up in the hole under a rock I had dug. My supplies camouflaged and hidden under a tree next to me. I thought I had some screaming last night coming from the main island. And, several cannons. I take my bag and make sure everything is in order. Five apples, two knives, a half-full canteen, and a pack of dried fruit. I thought of a plan last night to go further into the jungle here, or make my way to the desert since no one thought to go that way due to the heat. I had noticed Lunar and Solar make their base in a clearing a little ways away. I've setup a trap for anyone who tries to raid me. It's a simple snare, and frankly it may not even work. ''You shouldn't be hiding... Oh god, these voices oh god! Go, have fun, it's the hunger games. Go and kill your enemies. '' " But I don't want to! I can survive if I stay here and survive another day. When the numbers dwindle down I am sure to receive sponsors." ''Fine! But, let me show you thisss. I see my mother hanging from the living room ceiling, my father crying, and all the other horrible things in my childhood. It starts coming in flashes, faster and faster, and I start becoming dizzy. I scream, I scream for as long as I can. The images are coming even faster now, and soon enough, I black out. '''Solar Power (10) Me and Lunar are hanging out at the forest biome at the very edge. Lunar constantly looking around for danger no matter how many times I assure her that we're fine. About five minutes later I see it. Xerxes carrying Rosalind in the water dragging her along. He looks like he's been stung multiple times. When they reach the sand of the biome, he falls and I get a good look at him. He looks terrible, they have no supplies, and she looks fine. He is on his back now, looking up and breathing very heavily. He sits up now looking at the water in front of us. " Please,...... please help us. " He says pulling out the stingers in his back. " Why are all of them on your back?": I ask. It seems peculiar. They were behind us, and I picked her up, and, and,.." He doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he falls forward, and goes head first in the water. Me and Lunar pull him out and starts kicking and swatting at us. He is screaming and shouting and still kicking all around. " What is he doing? " Lunar asks. " Tracker Jackers make you imagine your worst nightmare, or relive your worst time as a child. " I reply. We both back off and let him finish his tempter tantrum. Rosalind is conscious now, and is also screaming and clawing at the trees. I look at Lunar and ask," Out of all the people that could have needed our help, why was it the ones who were stung by the worst kind of Wasp?" She shrugs and we go back to our supplies, looking for medicine. Jayda Idylwyld (3): I watch on as the careers get sliced by Rosalind's (13F) amazing plan. They are still clueless as to what happened and it's honestly hilarious. I've already bolted to the cornucopia and fancied myself with two giant axes, along with a sleeping bag to ensure my survival in any weather. As run back, I see Category:Jomack03 Category:Hunger Games